Harry Potter and The Apprentice
by cooldamien
Summary: Harry becomes Dumbledore and Snapes apprentice. A year filled with a lot of learning, new powers and the second war with Lord Voldermort. Post OoTP
1. The Promise

**The Apprentice **

**The promise**

_Dumbledores POV_

Dumbledore was sitting in his office waiting for Severus Snape to arrive. It had been a week since term has ended. The last school year has been a very tough year for many people. Harry Potter has probably had it the hardest. It was his fifth year and he had just lost his Godfather Sirius Black. He knew that Harry was not doing very well and he hoped Severs would agree to the plan.

There was a knock at the door and Dumbledore called Severus in. Dumbledore said "well I glad you got my message then. Why don't you take seat and have a lemon drop." Snape sat down and declined Dumbledore offer for a lemon drop. I called you here for two reasons.

The first is I found out from sources with in the ministry that Mr. Malfoy senor told them that Voldemort knows you are a spy and is using you. Therefore, I am pulling you out and I going to put a charm on your arm that will stop any pain it may cause. Voldemort will try to inflict thought your mark as punishment for you betrayal. As you know, I cannot get rid of the mark but it will not be causing you any pain."

"Then" Snape said "what good will I be to you and the Order if I not a spy." Dumbledore replied "I am glad you have asked that. I have something I what you to help me with." "Any thing I can do I will do it for you." said Snape. Dumbledore said "Good Severus I want Harry to become our apprentice." "What" Snape yelled "I will not. You know that it is a five-year commitment to teach every thing you know to a apprentice."

Dumbledore responded "That right and Harry need to learn all he can if he is going to survive war with Voldemort. You know that is Harry fate is to kill Voldemort or be killed. I what to give Harry all the skill possible to do this, Harry is very powerful sorcerer as you know it."

Snape said "Nevertheless, why me of all people we hate each other." Dumbledore answered "Because you have first hand experience with Voldemort and the Dark Arts, I want you teach Harry Potions, DADA, Occlumency and the Dark Arts. Will I will teach Transfigurations, charms, more DADA, and Wandless magic and a few other things. Now Severus will you do this for me and for Lilly." Snape answered "Yes I will teach the brat only because I will have full control over him as our apprentice."

Dumbledore smiled and said "Alright you will go to Harry's house and put some anti Wizard wards that will protect Harry's only living family and Portkey Harry here, while I add a few new rooms in your quarters." Snape asked "What the boys staying with me." "Yes Severs I do have time to teach Harry, but I don't have time to all ways look after him. Now here is the Portkey Severus see you in a couple hours."

_Harry's POV_

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed looking at pictures of his dead parents and Sirius his Godfather. Harry was very upset because he saw his only real family he had die. He sat thinking if only he had listened to Snape or found the mirror and talked to Sirius. Sirius would still be alive today. He could write him for help or tell him about O.W.L.'s but that was not to be. While he was doing this, there was a knock down stares at the front door.

_Snape's POV_

Snape was wearing muggle clothing and waiting impatiently for some one to answer the door. Dudley was the one that went to see who was at the door. Dudley found a very unhappy looking person. Snape asked impatiently "Where is Mr. Potter?" Dudley ran from the door and went up stares when Vernon asked "What the meaning of this is?" Snape asked again "Where is Mr. Potter?" Vernon answered hotly "He is up sates in his room being a freak just like you."

Snape walk past the fat man and went up stares and looked thought the rooms trying find Potter's room. Once Snape looked threw the other rooms there was only one door left which had ten different locks on the door. Snape pulled out his wand and unlocked the door. He looked inside the room to find Potter sitting on his bed looking at a book of some sort.

_  
Harry's POV_

Harry asked without looking up "what are you doing here Sir?" Snape said "I am taking you to Hogwarts. Don't ask any more questions and get your self packed. I don't have all day to waste." Harry got up and packed the few things he had into his trunk and picked up Hedwig cage. Snape asked "Don't you have any better cloths then that? Harry answered "No Sir the only thing better that I have that better are my school robes." Snape said "Well then let's go touch this news paper."

When Harry touched the newspaper he felt the pull of the Portkey. Harry and Snape landed in the headmaster office. Dumbledore stood up and said "I glad you two have made it ok. Harry we need to have a little talk. I remember you disliked your summer stay at the Dursleys and that you don't want to be kept in the dark and you would like to be prepared for what you have to face. So I figured out a way to accomplish these things why don't you take a seat and have a lemon drop." Harry took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore said "Harry I want you to become my apprentice along with Professor Snape here." Harry replied "What you want me to become Snape's apprentice no way. I have no problems with you but, Snape there is no way in hell." Dumbledore said "I am sorry Harry but you need this training to help you bring down Voldemort. I will be working along side Professor Snape in your training. This training is five years long. You will no longer be in a house you will no longer have classes with your peers. You will have your own living area that conned to professor Snape's living area. By Wednesday, Severus and I will have a timetable for you to follow. Now we will show you where your living area is now."

Dumbledore and Snape led Harry down to the dungeon. They end up in front of two different portraits one of Salazar Slytherin and other of Merlin. Dumbledore said "Root Bear" then the portrait of Merlin slid open to show a warm and cozy study. In the middle of the room, there was a big wooden desk with lion carvings on it, with two chares in font of the desk. Behind the desk there was a big leather chair, and behind the chair there where mostly empty bookshelves.

To the right hand side of the room there was a big fireplaces with a couch and two plush arm chairs like the ones in the Gryffindor common room. To left side of the room there where three doors the first door led to a small but comfortable bedroom and bathroom. The second led to a personal potion work room and the third was room with padding which was dueling room.

Dumbledore said "Harry you see that glass orb sitting on the self behind your desk, if you touch it, the bookshelf will open up, which led to Severus living area. When term starts you may have guess in here but you are not to let any body in Severus living area. Is that under stood Harry? Also dinner does not get served in the great hall in the summer because there are only five people here at Hogwarts right now. You may call on a house elf to bring you dinner. Just ring the bell on your desk or the one on your night stand. A house elf will come at once. Tomorrow you will be going to Diagon Ally so you can get your shopping done. You may do magic as long as you are on Hogwarts grounds. Once your apprentice papers go thought you will be allowed to do magic any where anytime. You may use the library and you have full access to the restricted section now. Severus and I will leave you to unpack your things."

Harry spent the rest of the after noon setting up his room the way he want it. Putting his book in the bookshelves and put his clothes in walk in closet. He hung his Firebolt over his bed so it was easy to reach. Then Harry wrote a letter to his friends. He sat at his desk and found stationary Parchment. That read on the top.

_Harry James Potter_

_Apprentice to Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape and Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry._

After reading the stationary, he wrote.

Dear Ron, Hermione, and Ginny

_How are you three doing? Is Fred and Georges business doing ok? I am at Hogwarts now. Professors Dumbledore and Snape are taking me on as apprentice now. Finally a summer I am not wasting my time at the Dursleys doing nothing while Voldemort get more powerful and growing an army. Please tell everyone that I said hello and I and doing fine._

_Sincerely  
Harry_

Harry took the letter to the owlery to have Hedwig deliver the letter. Harry went to the Library and found a book called "_Dueling the Dirty Dueler_". An hour latter Harry went back to his room to read the book he picked and have dinner. Around ten a clock before Harry whet to bed, he made a vow to himself that he would learn every bit of magic he could to avenge his parents and Sirius death then whet to sleep for the first time not having nightmares.

* * *

A/N I will need a beta reader fot this story please e-mail me at if you what the job.

Please review.

Updated 6/2/2005


	2. A Day at Diagon Ally and Classes Starts

**A Day at Diagon Ally and Start of Classes **

The next morning Harry was woken up by Professor Snape. "Get up Potter you need to get ready and get something to eat before we go to Diagon Alley" said Professor Snape. Harry got up and took a shower in his nice bathroom that was about half the size of the prefect's bathroom. When he was done he put on his old school robes since he knew that Snape dislike his muggle clothing Then he called a house elf up to get him a light breakfast. As Harry was just fishing eating Snape came in and said "It time to go."

As Harry followed Professor Snape, Snape said "I am glad that you wore your robes instead of muggle clothing. For now on you will only wear Wizarding robes only is that under stood?" Harry answered "Yes Sir." A minute later they where in Dumbledore office ready to take a Portkey to Diagon Alley. Dumbledore said "I have some work here to do. I will see you two around about five. I want the three of us to have dinner together tonight, now have a good day have a little fun now Severus.

Harry and Snape grab the Portkey at the same time and in less then a second they where in Diagon Alley. Sanpe said "Well Potter we need to get you some decent robes. As you are no longer a student you will be free dress as you please. However, I will not allow any form of muggle clothing. First stop Madam Malkin's, here some money for the robes you will be buying, it is tradition for a mentor to pay for all of the needs of the apprentice. I will get the potions ingredients for you will you are being fitted. I will meet you here don't go any ware if you know what go for you. The headmaster said for you to get about 15 set of daywear robes, three sets of dueling robes, and one set of dragon hide robes and two dress robes. Also, pick out some winter cloaks."

After an hour in Madam Malkin's Harry had his robes. He picked out Black, Green, Red and Blue robes. The dueling robes looked lot like Quidditch robes lose and easy to move in. The dragon hide suit was a dark brown color. Harry paid for the robes and hoped that Dumbledore would let me pay him back. Snape had a sneer on his face and said "we need to get you a trunk that could hold all your stuff properly."

They whet in a shop called _Trunks and Gadgets_. Snape picked out a trunk like Mad Eye Moody's and paid for it. The next stop was Flourish and Blotts. They spent two hours picking out books that Snape said he needed. Snape said "I do not have the same faith as the Headmaster that you will read all these and actually learn them". It took the clerk 10 minutes to ring up the total.

We have one more stop that is Dr. Valor's to get your eyes fixed so you don't need glasses. A new charm was just invented that made a permanent contact lenis that never need up keep or even taken out. It also helps protect your eyes from damage.

Snape led Harry down to an old looking shop that had a chair you would see in the dental office. After a half hour of work the doctor came in with the contacts and had Harry pop them in his eyes. The doctor asked can you see ok. Yes, I see perfectly better then my glass. However, I see colors around some objects. That good you can see the magic signature of enchanted items and other magical things and beings.

By five, a clock Harry and Snape getting ready to leave for Hogwarts, Harry was very happy even though he had to spend the day with Snape. Professor Snape took out the port key and they left for Hogwarts.

The Headmaster was waiting for them as they appeared in his office. Snape and Harry with a trunk in tow with all his new things he have bought. Dumbledore said "Harry you can leave your new trunk here and the house elf's will take care of it and have it unpacked, as you will be busy tomorrow. Now let head down to the staff dining room shall we.

Five minute latter the tree where in an old looking room that had a big wooden dinning table with plush chairs all around the table. As they came in food appeared on the table. Dumbledore said "what are you standing there for sit down and let's eat. You can tell me about your day Harry, and how it feels not to have to wear glasses any more.

Harry said "It great I do not have to worry about breaking my glasses any more or, if I get in a duel, I will not have worry about losing them ether. I can now see enchanted things now. I never be tricked by a Portkey again. That great Harry I am glad you like the contacts, now I want to talk to you about what you will be learning this summer.

You will be learning form us DADA, Occlumency, Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Charms, Enchantments, Advance Wand handling, Animated Dueling, Spell Creations, Potions, Teleportation and Wandless magic. In addition, a few other things that you will learn as you go.

"Wow that will keep me busy for a long while. Nevertheless, whom will I be doing Occlumency with?" asked Harry. Severus and I will be teaching you. Once you get a grape on Occlumency, then I let Severus take over. You will be starting out with potion first thing in the morning. Then you will have Occlumency after that you come to my office for me to take the power block off you.

Then you will start learning Wandless magic then after a late lunch you will start out with advance wand movement, which is to do a spell with out saying an incantation. After that, you will have the rest of the day to your self to do or homework or what ever you like to do.

The next day you will have Occlumency again, Charms with Professor Snape and then Defenses Against the Dark Arts. A late lunch more Wandless magic finally and Enchantments, The fowling day you will Occlumency again, Dark Arts with Snape, Transfigurations and s late Lunch. After lunch Wandless magic, spell creations finally animated dueling. On Saturdays, you will have three classes Occlumency, Wandless magic, and DADA with me. Here is the timetable so you know where to be and when.

After dinner, Harry went to his rooms to read one of his new book then whet to sleep. Harry dreamed about Sirius falling thought the arch then the dream dissolved to anther with Sirius looking very healthy. Sirius said "Harry you have done nothing to cause my death. I chose to help you and died the way I wished to die. That was to help you, I wish I had more lives to give you but I do not. Your parents and me are very prod of you Harry remember that. Now it time to wake up to start the training you need to defeat Voldemort."

Harry woke up to see Snape standing over his bed saying. "Get up you have a half hour before Potions class. Get dress and have something to eat and be in my lab at six. Then Snape walked out to the bookshelf back to his quarters."

Half hour later Harry was dressed in green robes and had a light briefest then head to the potions lab for his first class as an apprentice. When Harry walked in there was a book on a desk. Snape said in a cold voice. "Sit down and read that book and take good notes on the different type of base ingredients. If you remember this book by heart, you will be able to brew most potions with very little problems." Harry sat there reading the book for half hour. Harry actually liked the book and asks if he could barrow the book so he could finish it later, Snape said "I pick it out yesterday you should find a copy in your room. Next Monday you better have it read or else."

Now Dumbledore want us in your room now for your Occlumency lessons. A minute latter Snape and Harry found Dumbledore sitting on Harry coach drinking tea. Good morning Harry, today we will be teaching you how to meditate which will help you clear your mind. Now Harry sit down on the floor and cross your legs. Breathe deep in and out while you count your breaths. I having you do this for fifteen minute then I will try to break in."

Fifteen minutes later Dumbledore whispered "Legilimens". Harry felt a push on his mind like some one was try to break in. A second later it felt like a wall broke and Harry was now seeing Dudley beat him up in elementary school. Then it stopped and Dumbledore said "That was very good you keep me out for about twenty seconds. Then you let your attention slip when you where thinking about how it felt. That is very good, tonight I want you to do this mediation before you go to bed now lets head up to my office and let Snape here have some free time.

* * *

A/N I am still looking for a beta reader for this story please E-mail me if you what the job.

I also like to thank all of mine reviewers for there nice review.

Please keep reading and reviewing!

Thank you!

Page updated 6/2/2005


	3. The Workload

**The Workload**

Harry followed Dumbledore to his office and took a seat in a chair in front of the old wooden desk. Dumbledore said "Now before we begin Wandless magic I need to lift the safety block that your magic creates to protect you from untrained magic. This can only be done by a mentor. At the end of the summer you will have to register as a Sorcerer. Now hold still will I do this." Dumbledore took his wand out and said a very long Latin incantation. Harry felt like a dam broke in side of him. He felt like he had unlimited energy.

Dumbledore gave Harry a half hour break for his body to get use to the extra power going thought his body. Then Dumbledore said "See this feather on the desk we are going to see if you can lift it with just raw magic power. Now close you eyes and feel your magic swirling in your heart. Now try and pull that energy up to your wand hand."

After five minute he told Dumbledore I think I did it. Dumbledore said "Good now open your eyes and let the energy surround the feather. Have the energy push the feather up into the air." It took all of Harry will power to do this but the feather just started to sake a lot then lifted an inch off the table. Dumbledore was beaming and said "Very good let it go now we will try this tomorrow morning again. Now let have a bit of lunch." Dumbledore called up a house elf to bring lunch up to the office for both of them. A second later three house elf had a table and two chairs setup. A second later food was all setup ready to be eaten. "Now why don't you take a seat and eat. Don't want the food to get cold" said Professor Dumbledore.

Harry asked "what is a Sorcerer why am I one and how come you did not tell me about this before." Dumbledore answered "A sorcerer is a wizard that has at less 5 times the power of a normal wizard. There wand cores are normally is a Phoenix feather. The reason you are a sorcerer is because you where born that way. Your mother was a very powerful which like Hermione Granger is. Your father was very powerful if not more so then your mother. He comes from a very old blood lines. The Potter bloodline has been round for centuries the reason I did not tell you was because your power was not developed yet. Do you think all third years can cast a Patronus that drove away a hundred Dementors? No, not only do you have to know how to do the charm properly, you also have to have power to do it. In your first year, your magical power was of a third year student. Right now, your power is of a twenty-two-year-old man."

Twenty minute later they where done with lunch. Dumbledore said "Now I going to start teaching you advance wand movement. Now get your wand out, I want you to picture your magical power come up to your wand and then picture in you mind the wand tip lighting up like the Lumos spell, when you done this just give your wand a little flick." Harry stood up and tried to do as he was asked. When Harry thought, he had it he flicked his wand picturing it to light up like the sun. The whole room was light in pear whit light. Harry and Dumbledore could still tell the room was light up even with there eyes closed Harry put the light out with anther flick of his wand.

Dumbledore said "that was good but you put to much energy in to the charm. This time put as little energy as you can. Harry did it again and his wand lit up as if it normally does when he did it in the past. Dumbledore said "Good I glad you getting the hang of this, I want you to try this with different charms until next class, like in dueling try to cast Stupefy with just a flick. Now off you go you have the rest of the day to your self. Make sure to meditate tonight before you go to bed.

Harry went to his room to get his broom so he could go out for a flight. When he got there he found a letter form Ron, Hermione and Ginny on his desk Harry tore open the letter and read.

_Dear Harry_

_We are glad that you are out of the Dursleys house and back at Hogwarts now. Ron says he offers his condolences about Professor Snape being your mentor. I am so jealous; you are going to be learning so much. I wish I were there at the library right now. You will have to tell me about all you are learning. You have to teach me every thing._

_What this about you being the Advance Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. You have to tell us more. Does it have anything to do with the DA._

_On other news, Fred and Georges business is booming. I not very happy that they open a pointless shop but I am glad they are successful, Mrs. Weasley has forgiven them for dropping out of Hogwarts now. Ginny says hello and ask how you are doing._

_Professor Lupin said he will be sending you a letter in a few days and said to keep an eye out for it. Moody told us to tell you to watch your back. Mrs. Wealsey says hello and make sure you are eating good. I cannot wait until the OWL's results come in. I hope I pass all my classes._

_Well that all I have until next time._

_Ron  
Hermione  
Ginny_

(A/N I can't do Hagrid voice right sorry)

Harry laid the letter on his desk to write them back later, grabbed his broom, ran out of the school, and took off. Harry flew around for hour when he saw Hagrid walking out of the Forbidden Forest. Harry flew over to him to. Hagrid said "Hello Harry I herd your where back to get trained up a bit." Harry replied "Yes I am Hagrid, so how does it feel to back at Hogwarts your self. I glad that Dumbledore got rid of that old bat Umbridge." Hagrid said "I am too she made my life hell last year. Now why don't you come in for some tea." Harry followed Hagrid in to the hut.

Harry and Hagrid talked for about an hour before Harry left to do his homework for the night. Harry went back in his room to read the some of the positions book. After two hours of reading Harry called a house elf for dinner and eat. After dinner Harry practice silent spell casting. By bed time Harry could simply flick his wand to cast most charms and hex that he knew. Harry then mediated then and went to sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up as Professors Snape and Dumbledore where coming in. Dumbledore said "why don't you get ready while we have the house elf's bring down some briefest." Harry took a quick shower and put on some blue robes and went out in to the common area.

As he came out he saw that the elf's just popped in with the food. The three took a seat and eat. Dumbledore asked "When was the last vision you had of Voldemort?" Harry answered "he hasn't sent any vision since the night Sirius died. I did have a lot of nightmares before the promise." Dumbledore asked "What promise are you talking about. I am talking about the promise to my self that I would learn all the magic to avenge the ones that killed my parents and my godfather."

Dumbledore said "Well now that we are done eating we have better get down to business. Harry I am going to let you mediate for ten minutes this time before I try to break in." Ten minutes later Dumbledore took his wand out and said "Legilimens". Harry felt the same thing that he felt before, but this time it was get stronger by the second before his walls crumbled.

Then Harry saw him self sitting in the headmaster office at his elementary school waiting for the Dursleys to come. The Dursleys came in and the headmaster told them about finding Harry on top of the school roof top. Then the vision shifted to the Dursleys locking him in to his cupboard under the stares. Harry found him self lying on the floor. Dumbledore said "Good job Hair you lasted thirty seconds and this time I was pushing a lot harder until you cracked. Tonight will you are mediating move some of your magic up to your brain and create a magical bearer. Now I need to get some work done." And Dumbledore left there portrait hole.

Snape said "Potter it time for charms now. I will teach you the invisible wall charm and the alarm charm. Then if we have time I will teach you the unmoved able charm. Now let go out to hall way where it will be easer to cast the invisible wall charm."

Out side the hall way Snape said the incantation is Lavsewaleris. You move your wand to draw box in the air. Then you point to top right corner and sat Layis, Then to the bottom right and say Layis, do same with the bottom corner and top left corner. Then you flick your wand again and say Lavsewaleris and you are done. I will demonstrate then you will give it a try.

* * *

A/N

Thank you for reading my story pleases remember to review I read them all.

Updated 6/2/05


	4. The Wards

**The Wards**

Snape took out his wand, did the invisible wall charm, and told Potter to try and walk thought the wall. Harry took a step forward then was stopped by the invisible bearer. Snape said "if you get good with this charm it can stop spell also. Snape took down the wall and said it your turn, just do what I told you and you will get it. In addition, it helps to focus on the wall being built while saying the incantations."

Harry took out his wand and first let his magic flow to his wand and then said Lavsewaleris a yellow smoke came out and formed a cloud. Next Harry said Layis while point in a corner. When Harry had all four corners done, Harry again had let his magic flow to his wand and said Lavsewaleris. More yellow smoke came out and the cloud formed it self into a perfectly smooth flat wall. Then the yellow color turned clear. Snape said "let see if you did it right Snape walked up to the wall then was knocked back in to Harry. That really good Potter I am surprised. I guess you have been listening to me and the headmaster after all. Let's see if it can take a blow with a hex now." Snape cast Stupefy the spell hit the wall and disappeared.

An hour later Harry was done with charms and was walking up to the Headmaster office. He fond a note on the door that said come in. Harry opened the door and walked in and a blue flash whet off. Harry was in a full body bind and then his wand flew to Professor Dumbledore desk. Harry could tell no one was in the office. Harry was thinking about what had happened. If only I had my wand that it, Harry taught, I could try to do what Voldemort did in the graveyard Harry said to himself.

Harry let his magic flow to his right hand then he let it flow to his wand that was sitting on the wooden desk. He then made the magic pull the wand to him. The wand started to roll. It rolled off the desk and hit the cold stone floor. Harry let his magic flowed to the wand again and it started to float an inch off the ground and stared to glide to Harry hand. A minute latter Harry had the wand between two fingers that could not move.

Harry then let some magic power build up in the wand. Then he thought of a flash of light that would free him. He gave the wand a jolt of magic to act like a flick then the charm whet off. Harry was able to move again. Harry decided to hide behind the door to stun whom every came in for me. A minute late the door opened up and someone walked in. Harry almost shot a stunner when he saw it was Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore "Harry you did very well you past my test with flying colors. You even had hidden your self to catch the person that set the trap. Before we move on with other Wandless magic, you will have to work on summoning some more. The advance wand work was great you improvised your self a counter curse. After we have something to eat I will teach you how to enchant. The trap you were caught in was a simple enactment or a simple ward."

While Harry was eating he asked "I found stationary parchment on my desk that said I am the Advance Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Would you be able to tell me about that Professor?" Dumbledore replied "Yes Harry I am going to have you teach four levels of the DA to selected students this fall. I will tell you more about that later. Now it time to get back to work. Now Harry enhancements are done thought charms work. The invisible wall charm that you did would be considered an enactment because Professor Snape could not get past it until you took it down your self. An enchantment is a charm that a caster put extra magical power to help make it stronger smarter or an added trigger. The trap you got caught in where two simple charms Petrificus Totalus and Wingardium Leviosa."

Harry said "You got to be kidding those are first year spells there got to be more to it." Dumbledore said "Yes Harry there a lot more you have to do. Now let go down to a classroom." Harry followed Professor Dumbledore down to the empty classroom. Dumbledore said "This is a good place to put a ward enchantment. This is where some student fire call Death Eaters because this fire place can not be monitored for some odd reason. Now Harry do as I tell you, point your wand at the door and let your energy flow in to the door, now build up some energy in your wand while thinking about a spell that makes a loud boom if someone tries and open the door. Then cast Petrificus Totalus on the door. Harry did so and the door glowed blue for about a second then disappeared. Now let some more magic flow into the door and think about the ward lasting forever and never being able to take it down. What you just did is made sure that the ward stays put even after someone sets it off. It also insures that no one can take down the ward unless they put twice the amount of power that you put into to taking it down. Just to let you know you could open the door with no problem because you are the caster of the ward. Now lets see if it works shall we."

Dumbledore walked up to the door and as soon as he touched the door handle a very loud boom was herd and Dumbledore fell to the floor. Harry cast the counter on professor Dumbledore and he got back on his feet.

Dumbledore said "Great job Harry you did very well now can you see a light blue hue over the door?" Harry almost said no but then he remember that his contacts could see enchantments if he closed one eye. Harry saw a bright blue cloud around the door. "Yes" said Harry "I see a bright blue hue like cloud. Good that means the Wards are holding up nicely even after it whet off. Then Mr. Filch came running up to Harry and Dumbledore. Filch asked "What in name of Merlin was that?" Dumbledore replied "I was just testing out Harry's first ward out. This ward will put a full body bind on you if you try and enter this room."

Filch said "Well that good I will be able to catch who ever tries to get in I like it good job Potter you are finally making up for all the grief you cause me. Now if I could only get the twins to make up for all grief they gave me. Maybe I would not have any hoodlums breaking my rules in these corridors. I got work to do, good day Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Potter". Flitch walked off saying out loud "Peeves if I find you messing with my office again I will have you kicked out."

Dumbledore turned to Harry and said "Now Harry we are done for the day remember to practice what I taught you. Maybe you could put up some security ward on you living area and your bedroom for extra security I know Alatsor Moody would approve. Now off you go and do not forget to do your mediation tonight.

Harry walked back to his room to write his friends back. Harry walked back to his room and saw Merlin in his painting. Harry decide to put up a stunting ward up so that anyone that tried to break in without the password would be stunned and a alarm sound would go off. In side Harry went to the bookshelf that whet to Professors Snape's quarters. Harry put up anther stunning ward that if any body but Snape, Dumbledore or him went thought they would be stunted and alarm would go off. Harry did the same to his bed room but added Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville to the ward.

Harry then sat down at his desk and wrote a letter.

_Dear Ron. Hermione and Ginny_

_I got your letter that you guys sent yesterday. Ron I am fine Snape is being half way nice and I am learning a lot off him if you could believe it. I think Dumbledore had something to do with it. Hermione you asked about me being the Advance Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Well I guess I will be teaching four levels to select Students. The class will be like the DA. I am learning so much that I will be able to teach you a lot. Tell every one else that I am doing fine. I am finally to cope with Sirius death now._

_Miss you  
Harry_

Harry took the letter to owlery to be sent off. Harry went back to go out flying out in the sun. After about an hour of flying Harry whet the library to do his homework for Professor Snape on charms, which was to write a foot long essay on how the invisible wall charm can be used in a duel, After two hours Harry went back to his room to read the potions book and a book about basic Enchantments before dinner.

* * *

A/N

Thank you read and review

Damien

Updated 6/2/2005


	5. The News

**The News **

The next morning which was Friday Harry woke up and got dressed and head out to the common area to have breakfast. After breakfast Dumbledore came by himself. Dumbledore said "Good morning Harry it is time for your Occlumency lesson. I like to ask did you meditate last night?" Harry answered "Yes I also try to build a magical barrier like you asked."

Dumbledore said "Very good I will let you mediate now for five minutes." Harry closed his eyes and emptied his mind of all thoughts, and then he started to pull some energy up to his brain to build up the current barrier and to stun any persons that tried to break in. Dumbledore took out his wand and said "Legilimens" is a harsh tone. Harry felt Dumbledore trying to get in then he felt Dumbledore being repelled out by the stunner.

Dumbledore was laying on the floor a sleep Harry took his wand and gave a flick to wake Professor Dumbledore up. "That Harry was very ingenious thing to do; to put a ward on your own mind" said Dumbledore. If I am lying on the floor asleep I cannot very well be getting into your mind no can I. Also I could tell that those magic barriers that you build are very strong.

I will let you out of Occlumency early today, but I still want you practicing tonight. Add more wards to your mind build up wall in you mind and so forth. Now why don't you head to the empty class room that is two doors down form Severus potions lab. You can have an early start on your Dark Arts lessons.

Harry walk to the class room and waited for Snape to arrive. Five minutes later Snape came in with an arm full of books. Snape said "Potter sit down in that chair in the middle of the room. Today I am going to teach you what the meaning of The Dark Arts is. Well what are you waiting for write down what I am saying: Harry hurly took out a quill and some parchment.

The Dark Arts is one of two things. One is any magic that is used to cause terror or suffering to a person or persons. What I mean is that a tickling charm could be used as a form of torture. So that could be considered a Dark Arts. The other form of that Dark Arts is a spell that opens your sole to the darkness. Most Dark Art spells require hate, which will slowly eat up a person sole. That is what I consider the true form of Dark Arts.

Harry sat take in ever word that Professor Snape said. He thought it was interesting to know what the true meaning of what are the Dark Arts were. Now potter I what you to read these two books. By a week from Monday you are dismissed. Harry left to Dumbledore office. As Harry was walking in the headmaster office he checked to see if there where any traps that where set. Harry did not want to fall in anther trap again.

Dumbledore sat at his desk chuckling, and said "Alatsor would be very happy to see you checking a room for traps before walking in. Now we have Transfigurations now don't we. I have here a book that should be read by next Transfigurations class. I know you have a lot of books to read this weekend. Therefore, I going to teach you a charm that my mentor taught me. I as your mentor will teach it to you. It called the focusing charm. The incantation is "Fuertoga". The wand movement is tapping the side of your head twice. You will be able to read ten times faster and comprehend more.

Now I am going to start teaching you the basics to conjuring. Conjuring requires total focus on what you want, how it looks fells, taste, smells. What it made of and how it works. To most people conjuring is very hard to learn; now I want you to clear your mind like you would do in Occlumency. "

Harry sat down and cleared his mind, until Dumbledore said "Think of a quill. How it feels in your hands. How hard different areas are. What color do you whish it to be." Harry sat doing this for five minutes. Then Dumbledore said now take your wand, say "Congerastion", and give your wand a flick. Harry did so and a plain looking quill formed in midair then fell to the ground.

Dumbledore said "I want you to practice what I taught you. Do not forget to use the focusing Charm to help with your reading. Now it time to work on you Wandless magic. I want you to summon that red ball that is on my desk to yourself." Harry put his wand away and started to bring his magic around the ball then the ball flouted in to Harry right hand.

As soon as Harry had the ball in his hand he dropped it because how heave it was. Dumbledore said "Good Harry that ball is as heavy as one of the house tables. The only limit to magic is the one you create. Now why don't we go down to great hall and let you practice moving house tables around."

Once in the great hall Harry was stacking the house table on to one anther then moving the whole stack on one side of the room. "Good" said Dumbledore "we now have room to start learning animated dulling. To animate an object to move around by your command you need to know two different charms. One is the Leafle charm, which makes the object able to move. The other is Conaelov charm, which will give you full control over the object.

I am going to conger a wooden chair that has four legs, then I want you to try to cast the Leafle charm." Harry took out his wand and said Leafle. The chair lit up a golden color and started to move around. Dumbledore said "This next charm is harder because you have to concentrate to keep control over the object. Now clear you mind then cast the Conaelov charm." Harry again said "Conaelov" and he felt like he was in two places at once.

He was able to move the chair where he need. However, he could not do anything with his own body. Dumbledore said "Think about your mind leaving the chair and you will be back to normal. Harry did so and he was back to his normal self. Dumbledore said "That was very good that is one of the hardest charms to learn. We will be work on you being able to control the chair and you're self at the same time. Nevertheless, that for next lesson I going to let you mind rest because what you did was very hard on it. You may go now I will see you tomorrow morning.

Harry left back to his room because he had so much reading he had to do. As he was walking to his room, an OWL dropped off a letter from Remus Lupin. Harry took the letter and whet inside his common area. Harry tore open the letter and read.

_Dear Harry _

_I have some news I need to tell you about. This Sunday at headquarters there will be a memorial for Sirius. After the memorial Sirius will is going to be readied. I hope this will help you to have some closer. The Weasley family and Hermione will be there. Professor Dumbledore will bring you here at nine clock._

_On other news I been doing ok, I really miss Sirius but in time it will get better, trust me on that. Only time will make it better._

_  
I will be seeing you soon_

_Love Remus_

Harry had tears in his eyes after reading the letter. It seem so finale Sirius is really gone fore ever. Noting would bring him back. He is dead just like James and Lilly Potter. Harry then remembered the promise he made to him self to revenge the deaths of his parents and godfather. Harry cast the focusing charm on him self and started reading the books he had for homework.

Four hours later Dobby the house elf popped in with a tray full of food. Harry took the focusing charm off him self. Dobby said Hello, Sir how is you doing?" Harry said "I doing ok I guess how are you and Winkey doing". Dobby replied "We is doing good sir, Winkey stopped drink last year she finally happy to being free. I came because you did not call for dinner so I brought some for you." Harry said "Thank you Dobby I have been reading and lost track of time." Dobby said "I will be back for your tray when you are done I will bring some desert up then."

Harry found that he fished the potions book and the basic under standing of the Dark Arts. Harry was staring into the bases of all Transfigurations book. Harry remembered every detail on every thing he had just read.

At the end of the day before Harry whet to sleep, he had finished reading all the books he had to read. Moreover, even got a little practice time in, Harry now was building up barriers again in his mind before going to sleep.

* * *

A/N I wish to thank my reviewers the good and bad.

Please read Review

Thank you

Updated 6/2/2005


	6. The Break In and The Ministry of Magic

**The Break In and The Ministry of Magic **

The next morning Harry was woken up very early by Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore said "Harry I need you to get dressed. And that moment Hagrid tried to walk in but then the ward whet off stunning Hagrid and the alarm going off. Harry taped his wand twice on the door to shut off the alarm. Then Harry notice Hagrid was only partly stunned. Harry said "I guess my ward did work right." Dumbledore said "The wards are fine it just because Hagrid is part Giant."

Dumbledore took his wand and did the counter cruse making Hagrid move normally again. Dumbledore said "Let get something to eat before we go out to Hagrid hut. A House elf brought the food.

Harry said "Hagrid I am sorry about my wards. I am going to reprogram them to allow you in. Hagrid said "That alright you can never be too safe. Why I was gone someone broke in to my hut." Dumbledore then spoke up "I am going let you practice a new type of warding today. That will insure Hagrid safety." After briefest Harry, Dumbledore, and Hagrid walk out on the grounds to the wooden hut next to the forbidden forest. Once inside the hut Dumbledore said "Harry I want you to do as I say, first I want you to clear your mind."

Dumbledore gave Harry about two minutes to do this. Dumbledore then said "Now I want you to let your magic extend around Hagrids hut." Harry was about to take out his wand when Dumbledore said "no do it Wandlessly." Harry gathered a lot of energy up then he released all it around the outside of Hagrids hut. "Good" said "Dumbledore now picture it weaving it self into the hut it self, the magic becoming part of the hut itself." Harry move the energy into the wood itself and he picture the magic fusing itself with the wood. "Now" said Dumbledore "I want you to picture the magic making the hut indestructible from both magic and mundane bombardment. That very good Harry I can feel the ward already now I want you to add some more magical energy to the hut."

Harry let more magic flow from his body into the hut. Dumbledore continued "Ok now I want you to picture the hut only letting in people the ward carrier whishes to let in and locking out the rest." Harry did as he was asked; as Harry was picturing this a felling came over Harry. Dumbledore said "That is great Harry you are probable feeling like a little wait has been placed on you that is normal. Now I want you to add some more energy into the hut and picture the wards telling the carrier if danger is near."

Harry again let more energy flow in to the hut. The hut started to glow a sliver color. Harry then pictured a sensor built into the hut to detected danger. Dumbledore said "That great now you need to make a key word for the wards." Harry thought for minute and came up with dragon. "I have it" said Harry "it is Dragon." Dumbledore said "ok say dragon and picture the weight leave you and going to Hagrid. Harry did so and once he was done the pressure was gone.

Dumbledore was beaming at Harry he was so proud of Harry. Dumbledore said "you did great you just made a type of ward that has not been made since the founders. The type of ward you made is called the living ascents. The wards can be easily change by the career and the wards can give off information to help out the career. Also you did it wandessly which means it was made with raw power and can only be taken down by raw power. Only Voldemort him self might be able to do that. I know for a fact that none of his death eaters could tear down this type of ward."

Dumbledore and Harry walked to an empty field behind Hogwarts to learn Apparation. Dumbledore said "this should be easy compared to the wards you just made. Apparation can be done with or without a wand. It depends on the power of the wizard. I am going to have you learn it without your wand. To Apparat you have to think about your detonation clearly in your mind. Then you say Appuport while seeing your self materializes at the detonation. You have to picture your whole self ever thing you're wearing, ever thing you are caring like your wand, or it will be left behind."

Dumbledore continued "Now first I what you to clear your mind, then I want you to picture that tree to the left clearly in your mind, then when you are ready picture your whole self at the tree while saying the incantations out loud." Harry did as he was asked and pictured the tree and then said "Appuport", there was a small pop but Harry was still standing in the same place as before.

Dumbledore said "I think you did the charm right but you did not focus your magic. You need to let a little magic flow around your body, now try the charm again." Harry let his magic flow around him self and he picture him self standing next to the tree and said "Appuport". This time there was a loud pop and Harry was standing next to the tree. Dumbledore walk over with Harry's wand in hand. Dumbledore said "you forgot your wand but you did great, now let try it again."

An hour later Harry must of Apparated a hundred times, Dumbledore said "it time for us to register you as an Apprentice at Ministry of Magic. Now Harry we are going to Apparat to the ministry. Just picture the main hall way and you will do just fine." Harry thought about the night when his godfather fell thought the veil. Harry said to him self you can't think about that know. Harry picture the nice hall way with the highly polished wooden floor.

Then Harry said Appuport and with a loud crack. Harry was standing in the middle of the entrance hall of the ministry of magic with many people passing him by. A second later Dumbledore was standing next to Harry. Dumbledore put a hand on Harry shoulder and led him to the security desk. The same man that was there before was there now. He said "Good afternoon Headmaster Dumbledore." Dumbledore said "Good afternoon to you, We are here for to register." The guard said "very well Mr. Potter put this badge on."

The man gave Harry a badge that said V.I.P. on it. Dumbledore led Harry to one of the elevators. Dumbledore and Harry got off on level two. Dumbledore led Harry to a door which had sign on it that read Wizengamot Administration Office. Inside there was a big desk where a tall looking which's was sitting at. Dumbledore walk up to her and said" I like to register Mr. Potter as my apprentice." The lady said "Please take a seat and some one will be with you in a minute."

Dumbledore and Harry sat at one of the couches and had some tea and talked. Until Persey Weasley walk in with a pill of papers in his hand, Persey said "Professor Dumbledore could you come this way." Percy led Dumbledore and Harry down a long hall to a room that had table in the center with a few chairs. Percy said "Mr. Potter will need to fill these out, while you Professor will fill these over here out."

Harry took the stack of papers and a quill and answered the question like what type of wand do you have. What you think you will be learning from your mentor and lot of other dumb questions. The last few pages was a contracted that said you where bounded to your mentor for five years time. Harry singed the contracted and gave them to Percy. Percy gave Dumbledore a copy of the contract and said "That you will need to give a copy to the Improper Use of Magic Office so Potter does not get letters for using magic."

Dumbledore said "Thank you to Percy and led Harry to the Improper Use of Magic office. The office was design the same way as the Wizengamot office. Dumbledore handed a copy of the contract to the wizard sitting at the front desk. The wizard said "It look as every thing is in order and gave Dumbledore a parchment that said Harry was now considered of age now.

Dumbledore again led Harry to level six; Dumbledore led Harry to the Apparition Testing Center. Dumbledore gave a copy of the of the age notice to the Test Minster. The test Minster gave Harry a form to fill out, which states which if you get hurt Apparting it is not the Ministry of Magic problem, that you will not Apparat in front of muggles or Apparent in to some ones home with out permission. Harry singed the contracted and gave it back to the test Minster.

The test was simple all you had to do was Apparat around the room a few times perfectly and you past. Dumbledore led Harry back to the security desk to turn in the badge and Apparat back to Hogwarts.

* * *

I wish to thank all my reviewers for there comments.

Also please no flames I write for fun. If you dislike some thing please be nice about it.

Thank you

Updated 6/2/2005


	7. The Memorial

**The Memorial **

The next morning Harry woke up and went and took a bath and got dress in his new dress robes witch where red with gold trim on it, Harry then went to the great hall to eat breakfast. Once Harry arrived in the Great Hall he noticed that Professor McGonagall was there with Dumbledore, Snape and Hagrid. Professor McGonagall said "you look very nice Mr. Potter or should I say Apprentice Potter. Since you are no long considered a student you can call me Minerva" Dumbledore spoke "I agree with that you should also call me Albus"

Harry said "I will try to remember to do that it will take some time thought." Snape spoke "I still wish for Potter to call me Professor Snape. I like to be show a little respected." Dumbledore chucked and said "Well in that case you should address Harry with his proper title as Apprentice Potter." Snape said "You got to be kitting me." Dumbledore said "If you want to be show respected you also have to give some back." "Fine Potter you can call me by my first name if you wish" said Snape while giving Harry a death glare that said if you do you will die.

After breakfast Dumbledore got up and said "we will be taking a Portkey since Hagrid can not Apparat. Harry take out your wand and say incantations "Portus" while thinking of the detonation and a trigger." Snape said "what your letting Potter make the Portkey. I know he powerful but still come on." Dumbledore said "Harry will do just fine he has done a lot harder magic then making a Portkey."

Harry toke out his wand pointing it at a newspaper and said "Portus" while thinking of the drawing room and making the trigger the word "Padfoot". The newspaper glowed silver for a second. Dumbledore said "Grab on to the newspaper". Once every one had a hand on the Portkey, Harry said "Padfoot" out loud. The next thing he knew he was standing in the drawing room with the other Professors. McGonagall said "That was very good Harry I see you have learned a lot form Albus." Dumbledore led the group down to the living room.

Harry saw his friends sitting in the corner talking to them self's. Ron was the first to notice Harry and said "Hi Harry how have you been doing." Harry walked to them slowly still in sock about being in Sirius old home. Once Harry was in the corner he spoke "I guess I been ok." Hermione said "You have groan a lot since we saw you two and half weeks ago." The trio talked for about a half hour about there summer before Dumbledore started the service.

Dumbledore stood in front of the fire place with two different pictures of Sirius on an easel by him. Dumbledore said "Today we are here to remember and honor Sirius Black for the thing he has done in his life, from being a great friend to being a godfather to Harry. Will in Azkaban he never gave up hope to be free and to help raze his godson Harry to become a great man. We can all learn something from Sirius. We will miss you greatly, but we will not give up life because of your death, because we all know you would want us to continue on without you."

Dumbledore took a seat and Remus Lupin got up and spoke "Sirius was the best friend you could ever have ask for. When I was young I was afraid no one would want to be around me because I am a werewolf. But I was wrong Sirius and James where there for me the whole time becoming Animagus to help me out on the nights that I transformed in to a beast. Sirius was always there for you. He loved Harry as his own son. He would do anything to help Harry in life. Even trying to tell the truth when it hurts the most. I will miss Sirius a lot. Good bye Padfoot I hope you will be happy with Lilly and James."

Lupin took a seat and Harry stood up and said "Sirius was the closes thing I had to a father or parent. I loved Sirius with all my heart, when I saw Sirius fall thought the veil it was like part of me died with him. At the time I thought Sirius was my only true family I had. But I learn something from him. He disliked the ways of his blood kin, they where not his family you guys where his family in his heart, now I realized that all of you are my family too. Good bye Sirius I will always remember and love you for ever." Harry sat down and listen to Dumbledore again.

After the ceremony Mrs. Weasley brought out some food. When everyone sat down there was one chair left empty at the spot where Sirius use to sit. Every one sat quit for minute looking at the empty chair before starting to slowly eat. After a very quit lunch every one went back to the living room for the reading on the will. Dumbledore took out a letter and read it out loud.

_Dear Family_

_If you are reading this then I must be dead. I hope I died fighting the dark and protecting my godson. I do not wish for you to morn my death, instead I want you to celebrate my life. Since I know Harry more in likely is blaming him self for my death. I want to say unless you took out a knife and killed me your self, it was NOT YOUR FAULT. Remus my friend I know it must be hard but, I like to ask you take care of Harry for me. Harry if you ever need to talk to some one you can trust. Remus will be there for anything. Take Remus in Harry let him help you on your journey of life._

_Well I guess we should get down to business, first I like to give the Weasley family 500,000 Galleons As a thank you gift for caring for Harry. I like to give Remus 500,000 Galleons for being a good friend and brother. I like to give the Order Grimmauld Place to use for Headquarters. I like anther 500,000 Galleons for rebuilding of Godric Hollows so Harry as a home. I am giving the rest of my money to my Godson Harry Potter so that he might be able to live a nice life._

_Remember do not be sadden by my death, just be happy about the time we had together I will always be looking after you all_

_Sirius Black_

_The worst trouble maker ever_

Dumbledore fooled up the letter and put it on the table for any one to read. Harry whet in anther room to be alone when Remus came in. He asked "Harry is it ok if I come in?" Harry just nodded his head yes. Remus took a seat next to Harry. Harry said "I miss Sirius so much I wish he was here right now. I would give up every Knut I have to have him here now." Remus sad "I know you would but we have to try and move on. I don't know how you are going to do it Harry. But in the end it has to all work out, it has too." Harry launched him self in to Remus arms and cried.

The two much have been that way for an hour just holding each other. Remus moved and said "Harry I will always be there for, if you wish you can call me Remus, or as James want you to call me Uncle Moony. Harry said "ok Uncle Moony I like that, but you have to promise you won't die on me will you?"

A few minute later Harry and Remus came back down stares to be with every one else, once down stares Dumbledore said "Good I glad you're here Harry I have decide to let Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger and young miss Weasley will be coming to Hogwarts for the summer, to keep you company. They will be getting extra lessons too. For example you guys will have Animagus training. Snape will teach Potions and proper Dueling. But Harry your apprentice lessons will still be privet. They will be taking other lessons at the same time so they don't get board." Harry was very happy to have his friends company while at the castle it was kind of lonely with out them.

At about three a clock Dumbledore said "It time for the ones that are going to Hogwarts to leave. Harry if you will make a up Portkey for us that would be much appreciated." Hermione went white and said "Harry learned how to make Portkeys already with just two weeks of apprentice training" Dumbledore said "Yes Harry learn this morning mater of facted. Don't worry Harry made the Portkey that brought us here and we are just fine. Now Harry if you will."

Harry took out his wand and pointed at the same newspaper that brought them here and said "Portus" setting the trigger to be Padfoot again. Harry said "It ready to go now Ron, Hermione and Ginny should probably get their trunks." Hermione, Ron and Ginny went upstairs to pack there stuff and came back with there trunks and Hermione had a cat cage with an unhappy Crookshanks. Every one bid each other there good byes.

Then Harry said "Grab on to the Portkey will touching you belongings." Harry then put a finger on the newspaper and said "Padfoot".

* * *

A/N 

I hoped you like this chapter I know it was a bit sappy. I like to thank my reviewers for there comments.

Read and Review

Thank you

Updated 6/3/2205


	8. Getting Settled In

**  
Getting settled in **

The Hogwarts teachers and the famous Trio found them self in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. Ron then said "Harry that was bloody brilliant" Snape spoke "Mr. Weasley before you get any ideas in your head. Potter can only make a Portkey with the headmaster approval." Dumbledore said "Minerva can you show Miss. Granger and Mr. Wealsey to the Heads living area and show Harry to his new to his new room, I think Harry would like to have a room with a windows near his friends."

Minerva said "you three follow me I show you to your rooms, and then you can help Harry move his stuff to his new room." Minerva led the three down a corridor that was close to the Gryffindor common room. There was a statue of Nicolas Flamel the statue looked pretty new. Minerva said "Hobgoblin". The statue sank to the floor reviling a stare case that led up.

Minerva led the trio up the stares to nice size room on the right side there was a big golden fireplace with a picture of Hogwarts on top of the mantel. In front of the fireplace there was a red chary wood table with a couch and three armchairs. On the left side there where two big wooden desks next to each other, behind the desk the whole wall was covered in books; in the other corner there was a fancy chess table. At the far wall there were three entrances.

The middle one led to a nice bathroom that had a swimming poll size bathtub. The other two entrances led to a bedroom which had a queen size four poster bed in it and walking closet and a small bather room with a shower. Ron could not believe how nice this room was he hoped Dumbledore would let him stay here when term started.

Minerva said "come along I have to show Harry his room now. She led the trio down the stare case down to the end of the corridor. There was a state of Godric Gryffindor and Minerva said "Nimbus" Godric statue slide to the right reveling a circler stare case. Minerva led the trio up the stares.

The room was round like Dumbledore office. In the room to the left had a red fire place with a table and four chairs and a couch. To the right hand side there was a dinning table. With gold chandleries over the table, In the back of the room in the middle was anther circler staircase, which led to a small room with two doors. The right door led to a study slash library. The left door led to a bed room that had a king size four poster bed. The room also had an outside balcony and a fireplace. The walk in closet was the half the size of his room at the Dorsey's.

The bathroom was just like Ron's and Hermione's with a swimming poll bathtub. Minerva said "I will leave you know maybe you Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger could help Harry move his things up here. Then you Harry can help them unpack if they need it. Remember you three have lesson in the morning" and McGonagall and left. Ron said, "Wow Harry we have killer rooms I don't know what to do with all the space, but I could deafly get use to it."

Hermione "said I so happy we get a study pre stocked with books." At the end of the day Harry move all his books and his other things to his new living area. Harry went to the owlery and brought Hedwig to his room since it had windows. Hedwig was very happy about this change. Ron and Hermione were also settled in to there room. The trio where eating in Harry's room that night.

Hermione asked "what kinds of thing have you been learning from Professors Dumbledore and Professor Snape." Ron said "come on Hermione when we get a change to talk with Harry you have to go on about learning." Hermione snapped "What wrong with that it good to learn new thing Ron." Harry got up and said "Can you two stop fighting for once lets have a peaceful meal." Both Ron and Hermione said "Sorry Harry we know you had a hard day and all."

The next day Harry woke up and got ready for his third week of lessons. When Harry came down stares to his living room he found Professor Snape waiting for him. Snape said "The headmaster had some business to attend to this morning. So I will be teaching you Occlumency this morning." Snape pulled out his wand and yelled "Legilimens" and try as hard as he could to get into Harry's mind."

Harry felt pain be on belief, he felt Snape pushing on his barriers. Harry could not believe they where holding. Then Harry felt the wards in his mind go off. Harry woke up to find Proffesor Snape lying on the floor stunned. Harry took out his wand and flicked it and Snape got up.

Snape asked "How did you stun me with out your wand, you can't have learn this kind of Wandless magic already." Harry said "I put up wards in my mind to stun anyone that tries to break in." "I see" said Professor Snape, "well you have actually learned something I impressed. Since you seem to be doing ok at Occlumency let get Weasley and Granger and teach you three potions if that possible."

Later the same day the trio was heading to Professor McGonagall class room for there first Animagus lesson. When the three entered the class room McGonagall said "Hello you three you will be starting out by taking note on the board about the processes of becoming an Animagus. Once you done that you will write with this quill, that will record you personal traits that make you, you."

The trio spent twenty minutes writing down notes. Harry was the first to be done writing so he went up to McGonagall desk and ask for the quill. McGonagall said "here you go Harry keep writing until you can't write any more, then bring the paper up here so I can cast the form reveling spell."

Harry sat writing for ten minutes writing word like Brave, Cunning, Smart, Powerful, Loyally and so on. Once Harry could not write anther word he brought the quill and the parchment that he writing on to McGonagall. McGonagall told Harry to put a drop of blood on the parchment. Harry took out his wand and made a painless slit on his index finger and a drop of blood landed on the parchment. Then professor McGonagall took out her wand her and said "Forevelous" then the word all moved to the center of the parchment and spelled out.

_The form of Harry James Black Potter is of the form of the noble Griffin_

"Wow" said McGonagall your Animagus form is a magical animal. Albus is right you are a true sorcerer." Hermione could not believe her ear. One of her best friends is a sorcerer she now understood why Voldemort went after Harry. A half hour later Ron and Hermione found out there form was Ron form was an eagle while Hermione was a cat. Which made Professor McGonagall very happy to have a fellow cat; she was happy that Harry was also part of the feline family too.

After the trio was given there homework to research there forms. The trio whet to visit Hagrid in his hut. Hagrid said "Hello you three how where your lessons today?" Hermione told Hagrid all about there Animagus lessons. Hagrid said "you three will have to show me your forms. You Harry are a griffon right well I only seen one once so I can't wait to see you. You will love it Harry you will be able fly and run, you are going to just love it, I tell you."

After a half hour in Hagrids hut Hermione said "it time to do our homework for tomorrow." The trio went to the library to research there forms. Harry also had to researcher improving charms with advance wand movement for Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore told Harry he had to go to the Ministry of Magic because there was an attack on a small muggle village by Voldemort. Harry was going to tell Ron and Hermione at dinner about the attack.

After spending three hours in the library the trio went to Harry's room to have dinner and talk. Harry called the house elf to bring up dinner. After Dinner was brought up Harry told them about the attacks that happen last night. He told them his scar did not even hurt. Hermione said, "You are taking Occlumency right it could be that or Voldemort is using Occlumency to hide the attack." Harry said "That about right I think it probably Voldemort hiding it from me I have only be doing well at Occlumency for last few days now."

After dinner, Harry bid Ron and Hermione a good night and started to read the three books he found on advance wand movement from the library. After reading for two hours Harry complied two and half books, he mediated and went to sleep for the night.

* * *

A/N I just want to remind you guys I do this for fun. I don't get paid for doing this and it helps me to become a better writer.

Please remember review!

Thank You!

Updated 6/3/2205


	9. The Mistakes

**The Mistakes **

The next day in Occlumency lessons Dumbledore said, "To be a master at Occlumency you have to know how to perform Legilimens, So that what we are going to be doing now; there are two ways to perform Legilimens one is thought the use of the Legilimens spell. The other is when you use your own mind to pick up on the thoughts of other people. Generally, you learn to do this, when you get good with the Legilimens spell. Now Harry get out your wand and say the incantation Legilimens"

Harry got his wand out, pointed it at Dumbledore, and said "Legilimens", Harry felt like his mind could sense more then normal. However, he could not see anything from Dumbledore mind. Dumbledore said "You did good for your fist try you could feel your surrounding better, that good now I want you to will your self to read my mind, now try again"

Harry again said "Legilimens" but this time he want to see what Dumbledore had hidden in his mind. Harry felt like he had entered Dumbledore mind but could not see or hear anything. Harry let the charm go. Dumbledore said "better you where able to get in, now you need to try to see what going on. This will take some time to learn just like animated dulling. Now you should go to charms now with Severus"

Harry walked down to the dudgeon to the same empty class room Harry had Dark Arts in. Snape said "you are late. Today you will try to learning two type of locking charms. This type of charm requires two things to be successful one is magical power the other is will power. These charms can be broken by some one that has more Will Power and Magical Power. The first charm is a password locking charm. The incantation is Pasuaock and what every the password is. Now try and lock this door."

Harry took his wand out and said "Pasuaock Lilly" while willing some of his magic into the door. Snape said "let see if I can break it." Snape pulled out his wand and said "Engerak" a minute later the door clicked open. Snape said "that was not so good but you did the charm right. The next locking charm should only unlock when you your self tap the door with your own wand. The incantation is Recandap. Now let's see how long it will take me to tear down the locking charm."

Harry took out his wand again this time letting out lots of energy soak in to the door. Harry then said "Recandap" while willing the door never to unlock to any but him, while letting out even more magical power. The door was glowing bright silver, Harry just keep willing more and more energy into the door. Until Snape said "stop" let see if I can break the charm on the door." Snape said "Engerak" but this time Professor Snape did not have the same smug look on his face this.

Snape yelled "Engerak" and willed himself to break the charm he keep willing more and more energy into the door, but the charm was still there. He tried until there was not anther once of magical energy in him self. Snape only stopped when he heard a knock at the door. Harry taped the door with his wand and the door clicked open to reveal Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore said "Harry is late for his next lessons so I came down here to see what the problem was." Snape said, "How is it that this brat could make a locking charm that me Severus Snape Hogwarts Potions Master could not break." Dumbledore asked, "Did the door glow silver at all".

Snape said "Yes Potter made it glow for about five minute until I made him stop." Dumbledore said "It would take about ten fully trained wizards to break this charm. Harry is a true sorcerer and has much of what I call wild magic. Harry probably could have added more energy into the door for about three hours before he would run low."

"If he did that it would take two sorcerers to break it or about a hundred trained curse breakers to do the job. Now for Defense against the Dark Arts you two should have a duel. Harry in this duel try using advance wand movement to cast your hex's." Snape and Harry stood ten passes and bowed. Snape fired the first cruse at Harry. Harry simple flicked his wand and silver shield appeared. The cruses did hit the shield then diapered.

Harry flicked his wand and cast a unblock able Accio Snape wand flew out of his hand Harry left hand. Dumbledore said "very good you keep it simple most Death Eaters would rather show off and try and shield them self instead dodging it. Plus the Accio charm is a will charm which means who ever has more will be the winner."

Snape said, "You will write an essay what you did wrong in the duel." Dumbledore said "You will also write what Severus did wrong in the duel. Now let's go to my office for a spot of lunch." Harry followed Dumbledore up to his office and took a seat at the small table they usually had lunch at.

While eating lunch Dumbledore said "in all your charms that you cast, I wand you to add a little of your wild magic to see what happens. Now today we are going to try the Lumos spell Wandless today." Harry said "I what'd to apologies for breaking your things. I was just mad that Sirius died then you hiding the truth from me. I am sorry." Dumbledore said "That all right I did not really need all of those things any way, but Thank you any way. I will not hide the truth from you any more. I made an old mans mistake."

After lunch, Dumbledore cleared a way the mess and started the lesson. "Now" said Dumbledore "you need to clear your mind and picture your magic coming to your handed. Then you picture the magic in your hand lighting up in the palm of your hand." Harry let his magic energy flow to his right hand. Harry pictured his hand lighting up, but all he got was sparks. Dumbledore said, "You are trying to use too much energy for this spell. Lumos does not take much energy; too much, you will just get wild sparks. Now try again with less energy now.

Harry tried again this time his hand light up a little bit. Harry then let the light go and asked, "Why do I fell tired with this spell". Dumbledore said, "That because you are not using would I call wild magic. You are using tame magic; you are going to have to build it up.

"

Two hours later the trio where ready for there second Animagus lesson with professor McGonagall. When they came in McGonagall said 'Hello how are you three doing this after noon. Can you please hand me your research notes regarding your form." After the trio handed in there, homework McGonagall flicked here wand and all of the desk move to the left fare wall. McGonagall said, "Today we are going to start out by tiring to transfigure your hand into a paw or wing tip."

"I have here a picture for each of you to remember. You will try to remember every detail you see, and then you will close your eyes and focus on your hand transfiguring in to what you recall from the picture. This could take some time to get right. Now come and get your picture."

Harry got up to get his picture when McGonagall said, "Harry try clearing your mind before try the transfiguring it will help." Harry sat down and cleared his mind of all thought then he picked up the card and focused on it until he almost fell a sleep. When he put the card down it felt like he just used the focusing charm. Harry could recall every detail perfectly.

Harry closed his eyes and pictured his right hand, then pictured it transforming into a paw slowly. After about ten minutes, he opened his eyes to fine a golden paw with sharp claws. Professor McGonagall said, "Come over here Harry I need to take a picture so you can picture your paw instead of anther Griffins paw." After McGonagall took a few pictures, she said, "Now picture your paw and picture transforming back to you handed."

Harry again cleared his mind and then transforms his hand back. 'Very good" said McGonagall "Let check on the others to see how they are coming along. Ron's hand looked like it handed three feathers sticking out. Hermione's hand looked like a cats paw with no claws. McGonagall said, "You three have made great progress this process is slow, buy you get it someday. It could take three months to three years to learn. Once you get it you will love it trusts me."

After the lessons, Ron said, "we should go out and do some flying." Hermione said, "I have a book I what'd to read while you two go and have some fun." Harry and Ron ran to there rooms to get there brooms. Then they both ran out of the castle taking off into the fresh summer air, they spent two hours just fly around, and play a little one on one Quidditch. After that, Hermione had Ron and Harry do there homework before dinner.

* * *

A/N Until next time Damien

Updated 6/3/2005


	10. Passing of Time

**  
Passing of Time**

Two weeks had passed with lots of lessons. Harry thought he learned more in the last three weeks then he learned in the last three years. Harry could now congener anything he what'd. He was getting better at animated dueling and Legilimens. He could know tell if someone was lying by looking them in the eye. Harry was given an enchantment project from Albus, which was to enchant his bedroom to show cloulds on the sealing, with some research with Hermione and Ron, Harry was able to do the project. Harry's Wandless magic skills were coming along. Harry could now do most first year charms now.

The trio was getting a lot better in potions to Professor Shape's surprise, in Animagus lessons. Harry could now transform both of his arms into front legs. Hermione could transform one of her arms in to a paw. Ron could now transform his hand comply. McGonagall never the less was glad to see there determinations.

Harry was in Dumbledore's offices try to cast a wandless stunting charm. Harry was having trouble aiming. Dumbledore said "try pointing your index finger to aim the stunner. Just picture the spell hit it target head on." Harry again tried letting his energy flow to his index finger then he picture the red light of the stunner-shooting strait out of the finger. It work a bright red ball shot out of Harry finger at the practice dummy.

Dumbledore said "You have done well; we will work on this more tomorrow afternoon. Now it time for your animated dueling lesson. Once in the great hall Dumbledore said "I want you to transfigure one of the house tables into dulling platform using advance wand movement. Then wandlessly moving the other three to the left side of the room." Harry first moved the three of the house tables out of the way. Then Harry got out his wand and with a flick of the wand, the table turned into a long wooden stage with red carpet on top.

Dumbledore said "Are you ready to try and control three objects and still defend your self will I attack you?" Harry said "Yes I think I will be able to do it." Harry flicked his wand three times at two chairs, and a small wooden table. Harry felt like he was in four place at once but he used this to his avenge. He could tell exactly what Dumbledore was doing. Dumbledore shot a stunner at Harry. Harry moved one of the chairs in way of the stunner.

The chair broke into many peaces and Harry felt he lost control over the chair. Now he only had two objects to control now. By the end of the duel Harry was very worn out from dogging, crouching, and rolling he had to do. Harry had an idea, as his last chair was hit by a body bind cures. Harry stared to let his energy flow into the stage while still dogging hexes. As Harry was poring energy into the table he pictured only he being able to cast a spell on the stage.

_Dumbledore's POV_

Dumbledore could fell a mass amount of magical energy building up in the stage. He knew that Harry was up to something. But he could not figurer it out, but he knew that if he let Harry complete what ever he was doing he would lose the duel. So he started fire curses fast making Harry move even fast, but still the energy was growing strong. The stage was now glowing an golden color.

He now knew that Harry was setting up an ancient type of ward that was even stronger then the one Harry cast on Hagrid's hut. Then Harry shouted "now". Dumbledore felt a huge energy swell. He now knew what ever the ward it was it was power. Dumbledore tried to cast a spell but nothing happen. He tried again but still the spell would not work. He then knew what Harry had done, he had cast an anti magic ward.

_Harry's POV_

Harry cast a disarming spell at Dumbledore he was surprised that Dumbledore did not move the spell hit and Dumbledore's wand flew into Harry's left hand. Then both Harry and Dumbledore herd clapping. He saw Professor McGonagall and Ron clapping in front of the great hall doors; while Hermione was standing next to Ron was just staring at Harry. Dumbledore said "That was very good duel, good idea casting an anti magic word, makes it a bit hard for me to attack you."

"Now could you take down the ward and return to the Great Hall back to normal." Harry pictured the energy in the stage to dissipating. The stage flashed a bright gold and every one in the room could feel the intense power of the wild magic. Harry flecked his wand once and the great hall looked good as new. The trio followed Professor McGonagall off to Animagus lessons.

Once in McGonagall class room she said "I what you Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger to practice transforming while I start Harry out in transforming his legs in to paws." McGonagall gave Harry a card with a picture of a griffons back leg. Harry sat down and focused on the picture for about ten minutes before trying to transform his right foot into a paw.

The transformations did happen but Harry lost his focus and had to transform back to normal, Ron and Hermione where having better luck then Harry today. Harry knew Hermione was jealous that he was learning faster then her. He could not get that out of his mind. For once when the lesson was over Harry was glad. He knew he needed to go flying and mediate to get his focus back.

Harry ran up to his room and got his broom. Harry keep doing very dangers moves until Hagrid called him down. Hagrid led Harry to his hut and prepared some tea. Hagrid asked "what wrong you seem to be down in the dumps." Harry said "Well Hermione is mad at because I learning things she might not every be able to learn. She loves to learn every thing about magic. She was always the brains of the out fit if you know what I mean."

Hagrid said "She afraid she won't be needed any more. She probable thinks you will stop being her friends or some thing. Give her some time, make sure she knows that she will always be needed." Harry said "thanks Hagrid" and then went off looking for Ron and Hermione. Harry found Ron and Hermione in there sitting area. When Harry came in Ron said "Did you know me and Hermione are the head boy and girl." Harry said "I kind of figured that since your are staying the heads room."

The trio had dinner in Harry's room that night. Harry said "Hermione we need to talk. I think you are felling left out. How can I change this or make it up to you. "Hermione said "what do you mean Harry I am just fine." Harry said" I scene that you were unhappy with me Hermione when I made the Portkey, and when I told you what I have been learning, My Animagus form, and finally the duel I had with Dumbledore."

Hermione said "I don't want all this to go to your head thinking you're all powerful and above us normal wizards." Harry asked "have I done that yet?" Hermione said "I am not sure if you have or if it's my own jealousy. I am sorry it all me you haven't showed off you are just learning, it just I am afraid I won't be needed any more as a friend."

Harry said "I will always need you as a friend; I don't know what I would do with out you. You would help me and Ron threw ever situations we had, you have never lied to me or turned your back on me. Even know I have treaded you badly. I don't think I deserver a friend as good as you are." Hermione start to cry and said "I am so sorry for turning my back on you this summer. I am the one that does not deserve a friend like you. You would go to the end of the earth to rescue me out of bad citation. I love you as a brother Harry. I am so sorry."

Harry and Hermione hugged each other for about a minute until Ron said "What about me do I get left out in the cold. Hermione laughed and said "Get over here Ron." After Ron and Hermione left to the head room. Harry sat down felling a lot better and read a book about Wandless magic. Before going to bed Harry remembered that he was going to have his first birthday a way from the Dursley's. Harry sat think about the five years that he has been at Hogwarts his home. Harry went to bed with a smile that night.

* * *

A/N

Updated 6/3/2205


	11. Birthday Fun

**  
Birthday Fun **

Harry Potter woken by Dobby jumping up and down on his bed, Dobby said, "did I wake you Harry Potter sir". Harry said "that what happens when you jump on some one bed. "I am very sorry sir I did not mean to make Harry Potter mad" said Dobby. Harry said, "I not mad at you, but may I ask you why you are here Dobby." Dobby said "Yes you may today is master Harry's birthday. I here to give you master Harry a gift."

Dobby handed Harry a small raped gift. Harry open the gift to find a hat just like the ones that Hermione made last year, except this one had more wild colors then hers. Harry said "Thank you Dobby I really like it. You must have put a lot of work in to the making of this hat." Dobby said "I glad you liked it Sir. You are supposed to eat in the Great Hall today." Ok Dobby I will see you later said Harry. With that Dobby was gone with a snap of his fingers.

After a nice bath, Harry put on his red robes then Harry headed down to Great Hall. Once in the Great hall Harry sat down next to Ron and Herminie. Hagrid said "Happy Birthday Harry" Hagrid handed Harry an envelop and sat back down. McGonagall gave Harry a small wrapped book and Dumbledore gave Harry a long wooden box that had the Hogwarts crest on the top. Harry first opened Hagrid letter and read.

_Dear Harry _

_Happy 16th Birthday Harry Your gift is in the Forbidden Forest, please come to my hut after term starts. I think you will love it. I am sorry you have to wait so long for it. However, it will be worth it. _

_See you soon Hagrid _

_P.S. I should tell you not to go in the forest to look for it. Dumbledore would have my head if you did that. _

Harry was wondering what Hagrid had in the forest as a gift. Harry did not what to think of the type of pet Hagrid was going to try and give Harry. Harry opened Professor McGonagall gift. Harry opened the book to see pages of hand written music. McGonagall said, "Harry your mother love to play music on the piano. This book here has all her songs she ever written. Your mother had a great gift with music." Harry could not believe he was finally holding a book written by his mother.

Harry opened the book and looked at the notice. As Harry started to read the notice, He herd the song. He looked around to see if the other could hear the book. Everyone seems to be talk to one anther. Harry started to read again he could hear the notice again. Harry decided he would ask Hermione about it latter. He said "thank you" to McGonagall "This is one of the best gifts ever I never had something of my mothers before." McGonagall smile and said, "I am glad you liked it".

Harry then whet for the wooden box. He undid the latch and opened the box. Inside was Godric Gryffindor sword with an sheathe. Harry could not believe Dumbledore gave Harry this very rear sword of one of the founders. Dumbledore said "I talk more about it later. The Great Hall doors open again and Tonks, Mad eye and, Moony where walking to Harry with a gift in hand.

Tonks was the first out of the group to hand Harry a gift. Harry ripped off the wrapping paper. Harry found it to be called _so you what to learn to be a Metamorphmagus or develop natural talent_. Thanks said Harry "maybe I can learn to hide this damn scar. Every one gave a small laugh. Mad Eye hand Harry a good size box. Harry open the box to find a assortment of odd things.

There where three books "W_arding to Begging to most advance theoretical wards_, the next books was called _Keeping out foes with 1,000 different traps to work with wards_, and the last books was called _Are you sure you are safe-check list_. Mad Eye said "That kit I put together will help you securer any location form the bloody Death Eaters. Also I am more then willing to inspect your work when you are done. Harry said "Thank you this all is to much thank you all.

Remus handed Harry a tick looking journal He said "this book has every prank, skills and what not we ever did as teens. Mrs. Weasley would not let me or Sirius give it to you last year because it had a complete how to guild on becoming Animagus. But know that you are getting lesson she said not to get in trouble and please do not let the twins see the books.

Everyone but Snape laugh about what Remus just said. Harry was so Happy but sad that Sirius was not here. He had finally learned something new about his mother. Ron gave Harry a bag full of sweats. Hermione gave Harry an auto note taking quill. Mrs. Weasley sent some brownies. After presents, Dumbledore said "you three get the day off and I think Remus said he taking you three down to Hogsmead after Harry put his presents away. Harry flicked his wand and his gift vanished.

Tonks asked "what happen to your things." Harry said I vanished them to my room." Tonks was impressed to say the less. Dumbledore said "Harry I what you to conjure up three rings and make them into a Portkey just in case of an emergency. Have them set to bring you to the Entrance Hall. Harry did as he was asked and made the trigger "Portkey me". Harry gave a ring to Ron and Hermione and put one on his own finger. Mad Eye said "good you never know when a Death Eater might ambush you. Now you have a getaway." he mused. Remus said "it time to go now".

The trio had a fun day in Hogsmead that day. Dumbledore had a cake made which was brought up to Harry after a very filling dinner. Harry blew out the sixteen candles. After cake Harry was tired and went to his room where he put a way all his gift that he received. Harry found a note which read.

_Dear Harry _

_Harry starting this term you will have to wear Apprentice robes. Wearing a sword with apprentice robes is a very old tradition. So you should start getting used to wearing the sword. Tonks will be giving you lessons with the sword on the weekends. I am sorry for having to add extra lessons. _

_Also I should tell you to look out for a room that you can teach your class in. There should be area where you can do theory and space to be able to duel and have a small library. So keep your eyes pealed. Maybe Hermione and Ron can help you look._

_See you in the morning _

_Albus _

_P.S. Happy Birthday _

Harry went to bed thinking that this was one of the best days I ever had, a birthday party was very nice to have. The next morning Harry woke up and got ready for the day. By the time, Harry finished breakfast Dumbledore walked in. Dumbledore said "Good morning Harry, did you find the note that was with the sword." Harry said "Yes Albus I found it. It said I would get training from Tonks." Dumbledore said, "Yes that right, lets get start with Legilimens. You said you could now tell if someone is lying to you. It time to start training you how to enter someone mind with out the help of the Legilimens Charm. You will need to focus on my eyes. You need to let your mind drift into my mind. This will take some time to learn, but you will get it. Now why don't you give it a try?" Harry locked his eyes with Dumbledore, he could tell Dumbledore defenses where down. Making it an easier to break in, Harry mind started to wonder into Dumbledore mind.

He could tell that Dumbledore was tired, worried, sad and even happy all at the same time. Nevertheless, Harry could not see images of memories. Harry soon left knowing he would not see anything else. Dumbledore said, "I could tell that a weak connection was made but that about it. Did you fell anything from me?" Harry said, "Yes I could tell what emotion you're where feeling but that about it."

Dumbledore said, "That very good you are moving along very well Harry. By the time term starts, you should have Legilimens down. I going to have you try one more time before I let you got to potions class. After Legilimens lessons Harry, whet to meet his two friends then headed down to the dungeon. That morning in potions, the trio had to make a mild truth potion.

Harry and Hermione where able to complete the potions, while Ron on the other hand melted his cauldron to put it lightly Professor Snape was not very happy. After Potions Harry went up to Dumbledore's office, Harry knocked on the door Dumbledore said "Come in Harry", as Harry was about to open the door Harry stop, a feeling came over him.

* * *

A/N

Until next Damien

Updated 6/3/2005


	12. The Glories Rooms

**  
The Glories rooms **

Harry closed one eye checking for enchantments. Harry saw a red cloud around the door. Harry let his magic flow into the door and picturing the ward on the door despairing. A second later the door glowed silver for a second. Harry then looked to see if there where any other enchantments left on the door. Once Harry was satisfied there where no more traps left, Harry took out his wand and blasted the door open. Harry saw Dumbledore with a huge grin on his face.

Dumbledore said "I see you found the trap I placed on the door. I what'd to see if you could get out of a body bind with out your wand. Oh well you can't win them all can you. May I asked how you knew the trap was there. Do you check for them every time you enter my office now? "Harry said "I just had a feeling come over me, I then closed one eye to check for enchantments, where I found some of your handy work. I then let my energy flow into to the door until the ward clasped."

Dumbledore said "You got thought my trap but I am still going to put a body bind on you to see if you can get out." Dumbledore flicked his wand and Harry fell to the floor. Harry's wand flew out of his hand. Harry was very mad, Harry let his magic flow around Dumbledore then he picture Dumbledore falling to the ground stiff as a board. Harry then let magic flow around him self and picturing it lifting the curse.

Once Harry got up he took his wand off of Dumbledore desk and gave it a flick and free Dumbledore from the bind. Dumbledore got up from the ground and said "I take it you dislike being stunned. Well I am sorry about that, but you pass the test with flying colors. Now let work on making Patronus with advance wand movement. After lessons with Dumbledore, Harry went to Animagus class.

In Animagus lessons McGonagall had the trio working on the same transformation that they where working on last lesson. Harry was able to transfigure his right foot into a paw. Ron was able to transform his right arm into a wing. But Hermione was not having as much luck as Harry and Ron with her transfigurations. After Animagus lessons Harry pulled his friends to the side.

Harry said "Dumbledore told me I have to find a class room for my ADADA class. This class room has to have room for a dulling area, also a make shift library. This room also should have desks. So student can lean theory. So this class room that we are looking for is going have to be pretty big. So let's all separate and check different parts of the castle. Lets meet back here in an hour and we will compare are finds."

The trio split up, Harry was looking thought the old south tower. While Ron was looking thought the old class rooms by the Gryffindor tower. Hermione was looking thought the north tower. Harry was walking down a very old and unused corridor. As Harry was walking past a painting of Lord Salome who defeated the dark lord of his time, Harry got a feeling to say the words "Lord Salome show me your glory".

When Harry finished speaking, he would soon find the prefect defense class room, when he entered the arch way he found a small hall way, with statues of the four founders. There where two doors one let to a class room/library. The other room led to a big dueling room, on the other side of the room there was anther door which led to a meeting room. Harry knew he found his class room, it was a little bit of a walk to this room, but it was prefect.

Harry looked thought the class room for about ten minute until it was time to meet Ron and Hermione. When Harry whet to the meeting place he found a disappointed Ron and Hermione. Harry said "I found the prefect class room. By the looks on your face you guys did not have as much luck as I did. Now let go you are going to love it." Hermione was happy to see Harry gaining back some of his innocents. Ron was complaining about the long walk they would have to take to get to Harrys class.

But when Ron saw the class room he did not care how long the walk was. Ron asked "could we make the meeting room a privet area where only certain people can get in." Yes Ron I was going to make this the D.A. room. I will be warding the door up later on. Hermione I what you to see about update the library, setting it up by grade level and restricted books. Hermione had a smile a mile wide

Harry said "Ron do you what to help me decorate the rooms, and setup the meeting room any way you see fit. Ron also had a smile on his face too. I going to put up shedding charms up around the dueling room and some wards. Harry started out with the dueling room. Harry released his energy in to the room. Harry was making the walls indestructible by both mundane and magic means. Harry made all the walls fell like padding so you would not get hurt, if you flew into the wall. Harry transfigured the floor into red matting.

Harry charmed one of the walls to be able to replay a duel if need be. Harry conjured up swords staffs and what not, and hung them on the wall with a sticking charm, and put a safety charm on them to so it felt like a pillow if you flew back on to one of the weapons. When Harry turned around he found Dumbledore smiling and said "you found a great place to teach your classis.

I am glad you are putting up safety charms up. So your students don't get hurt. I must say your wards are getting pretty good. Hermione has asked me for a few extra books that might be lying around. I hope you are happy with the one I dug up." Harry followed Dumbledore to the main class room. Where he found what must have been thirty stack of books spared around the room. Harry asked "this is a few extra books." Hermione said "The books here are very good but a bit out of date. So we need to add some newer books with the collection.

Harry you wouldn't mind if I borrow a few of these for a bit of little reading?" Harry said "You may barrow any book here I don't mind at all. But if a book seems to be dangers you should talk to Dumbledore or McGonagall about it first." Dumbledore said "You can talk to me any time you want unless I am not here at the time or on important business. Oh Harry I need to talk to you alone why don't I show you your office and we will talk there.

"

Harry followed Dumbledore out of the new ADADA training area. Dumbledore said "Harry the trial of Malfoy is coming up next week and you have been ordered to attend and testify at the trial. Normally you would just testify, but because you are my apprentice you are given some of my right and reasonability's, this one being Chief Warlock. I know this cut in your training time a bit. But we have no choice; you will only have three lessons a day during the trial, Occlumency, wand less and, Animagus.

The trial starts next Monday at eleven clock. We will need to get you your apprentice robes this weekend after sword training. Now here is your office Harry. I hope you like it, and make sure you put wards up before term starts. Trust me on this students like Fred and George will pull prank on you if don't." Harry said "that why Umbridge's office was invalid so many times. She does not know how to place wards." Dumbledore said "That why I don't place wards on teachers offices. If they are a incompetent teacher then that the price they pay. I do make exceptions for someone like Hagrid thought. Now open the door and tell me how you like the office."

Harry walked up to the door and opened it. The office was small it had a fire place to the left, a wooden desk with phoenix carvings on it, three plus chairs in front of the desk. Behind the desk there was a bookcase pre stocked with Defense books.

On the right wall there was a painting of his father playing Quidditch. Harry said "I love it thank you Albus. The picture with my dad was a big plus. I will have to get one of my mom, thank you very much." Albus said "give me a week I will have a painting of your mother in here.

* * *

Also I forgot the DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I borrowed some of the concepts from other fanfics but most mine JK idea's are mine.

Than you for reading and reviewing. Until next time Damien.

Updated 6/3/2005


	13. Sword Fighting

**  
Sword Fighting**

The rest of the week was uneventful. Harry finished setting up his class room and Harry's lessons where going good. Harry Legilimens lessons where going well, Harry could now see into to some one mind with only eye contact if they did not know Occlumency. Dumbledore was now teaching Harry how to break down people mind defenses. Harry was still having problems casting a Patronus with out saying the incantation, only a silver wisp came out. In Animagus lessons Harry was having a lot of luck; Harry could now fully transform his legs into hind paws.

Harry learned a new locating charm that could locate any lost object. In Wandless magic lesson he was starting to learn basic second year charms. Harry was currently getting ready for his first Sword fight lesson with Tonks. Tonks liked Harry class room so much that she decided to have lesson there. Harry was put on battle robes that where given to him from Tonks.

Harry grabbed his sword and ran down to his class room once at the painting Harry said the password and ran in to the dueling room. Tonks said "good five minutes early. Well let start out with stretches then I will teach you basic sword movement with these wooden training swords". After ten minutes of stretches, Tonks start to show Harry the proper stands. An hour latter the lesson was over, Harry went to his room to change in some day wear robes.

Again he left for Dumbledore's office, once up in Dumbledore's office they left by Portkey to Diagon Ally. Dumbledore led Harry down the long ally to a custom Robes shop. Inside the short witch told Harry to get on the stool to get measured. Once the measurements where taken the witch told them to come back in an hour. Dumbledore led Harry to Bits and Bots.

Dumbledore went to the sale desk and asked "for one Auror wand holster". The clerk said "normally I only sell them with a ministry law enforcement card, but for you I will over look that law. Now what size can I get for you?" Dumbledore said "a left side medium size will work perfectly." The clerks went in to the back and brought back a blue box and said "ten galleons please". Dumbledore handed the clerk the twenty gold coins said "thank you" and led Harry back to the street.

Once out on the street Dumbledore said "let go see tom about getting lunch before we pick up your robes." Dumbledore led Harry thought the brick arch way in to the Leaky Cauldron. Dumbledore asked tom for a privet area to have lunch. Tom the bar keeper led them to the same room that Fudge talked to Harry in. Once Dumbledore and Harry ordered lunch and Tom left Dumbledore spoke.

Dumbledore said "I figured that since we are alone I can tell you how Monday's trial will work. If you are asked to state your name you say Apprentice Harry James Black Potter. Most people there will address you as Apprentice Potter. I just what'd to let you know that just incase. The trial could last one day or two weeks or more no knows how long it will take."

Before Dumbledore could finishes Tom brought in the food then left for the bar. Dumbledore then spoke again "If you are asked anything just tell the truth everything will turn out fine. Now let not let are lunches get cold." After a nice lunch Dumbledore led Harry back to the custom robe shop to pick up thee order. Dumbledore grab the big package and lade down a bunch of gold coins. Dumbledore took out the Portkey and had Harry grab on. Then next thing Harry knew he was back at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore told Harry he had the rest of the day to do as he pleased. Harry ran off to his room to put his new robes away then looked for Ron and Hermione. Harry found Ron and Hermione in the new DA meeting room. Harry asked "What are you two doing? Hermione said "We had an idea what idea we could make this table into like a hollow Marauder's Map just incase Hogwarts is ever attacked."

"It going to take us a long time to make this hollow map because of how long it going to take and research everything" said Hermione. Harry said "what about the book Remus gave me I am sure there something about the Marauder's in there". Hermione jump up and said "Harry you are brilliant why didn't I think of that, let go to your room and get it." The golden trio ran off to Harry room and grabbed the book then ran back down to the meeting room.

Once back in the meeting room Harry said "why don't you two look through the book and see if you can find anything will I put a security ward on the door and the room." Hermione nodded in agreement. Harry closed his eyes and let his energy flow into the room. Harry did this for ten minutes. Ron and Hermione where getting nerviest as the door and the rest of the room glowed a gold color. Harry pictured no spell charm curse could break thought the door or walls of the room.

Harry pictured that only a portkey made by someone that was allowed into the room would work. Harry picture the only way to open the door was by tapping your wand on the door. And this only worked if that person was keyed in. Harry let his energy flow for anther then minutes before he stopped. Ron then said "that should keep Malfoy and his crony's from getting in.

Hermione said "I found step by step directions to make the map. With a few moderations we should have no problem getting this setup by the start of term. I am going to need three books from the main library. By tomorrow we should be able to get started." Before Harry led Hermione run of to the library. Harry keyed in Ron and Hermione so they could get in to the meeting room still.

The next morning Harry got ready for sword fighting lessons with Tonks. Once he was ready he ran down to the dulling room. A minute later Tonks came running in. Tonks said "sorry for being late but I over slept. Now let start out with are stretches then we will move on to basic sword movement." Harry was a bit worn out after the lesson. Harry called a house elf to bring an early snack. A few minutes later Ron and Hermione came in. Ron said "oh Harry you have some food, good I think I will eat some."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said "I think we can get started with the map as soon as you two are done eating. Harry I am going to have you cast most of the charms because you are more powerful and they will come out better. Ron is coming up with a list of information's that would be helpful like does that person have the dark mark and what not. So let get started now."

Hermione led Ron and Harry back in to the meeting room. Hermione said "the first thing that we have to do is enchant the table with a lot of energy. Harry why don't you do that now put as much energy you think the table can handle." Harry let his energy flow into the table for about five minutes, the table was glowing blue. Hermione said it my turn to put the base charms on today. On Wednesdays we have to start imbuing the map in to the table."

After twenty minutes of charms work done by Hermione the table was done until Wednesday. Hermione said "we should go to Animagus lessons now. Since we skipped it yesterday, a few minute later the trio found McGonagall and she said "I was wondering if I would be seeing you three today. It seems two of you will need a new card since you Harry can now transform both legs into paws now. Ron you can transform both arms into wings."

McGonagall handed Harry a card which had a picture of a griffons head on it. Harry studied the card for fifteen minutes before trying the transformations. Harry tried to transform the skin on his face into fur. After about a minute Harry felt his face transform. Harry conjured up a mirror with his wand. Harry's saw a golden fur on his human face. Ron saw Harry and he bust out laughing.

McGonagall came over to Harry and said "Good job Harry you should have your face fully transfigured by the end of the week. Now try and transform your face to look more like a griffon head." After Animagus lessons the trio went to Harry's room to have dinner. Once back in the room Harry called up a house to bring diner.

At dinner Hermione asked "Are you nerves about tomorrow trial, think you might even have to testify." Ron said "I hope Malfoy get his. Boy I tell you the git would deserve to get the Dementors kiss." Harry said "Let hope the trial goes smoothly and convict Malfoy.

* * *

A/N I like to Thank by Reader and Reviewers for there Reviews.

Until next time Damien

Updated 6/4/2005


	14. The Trial

**The Trial**

On the day of the trial Harry was getting ready. Harry put on his Apprentice robes which were black and very decretive gold trimming. On the front of his robes there was the Hogwarts Apprentice crest. Harry sword hung around his waist by very nice golden chain. Harry walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When Harry entered the great hall his friends and the Professor could not but admiring Harry robes. Harry sat down next to his friends and started to eat. Harry got many compliments about his robes. When breakfast was over Dumbledore had Harry make a Portkey to the Ministry atrium.

A few seconds later both Harry and Dumbledore were standing by the fountain of Magical Brothering. Dumbledore led Harry threw security and into the elevator. Harry did not have to wear a badge this time because he was Dumbledore apprentice. Once they on the same level as the Department of Mysteries Dumbledore led Harry down the old stones steps to Court Room Nine.

Dumbledore said "Harry just go on in and sit on the benches to the right. I have to changed my robes and I enter via a different door. You will be fine." With that Dumbledore walked further down the corridor. Harry entered the old brick court room and found the benches that Dumbledore was referring to and sat down in the shadows. Professor taught Harry that by stay in the shadows most people will not notice you and Harry did not want to be noticed.

A few minutes later the court room started to fill up and Dumbledore called the court in session and asked that accused be brought in. A few second later the door burst open and four Auror's were bringing in Lucius Malfoy. The Auror's sat Malfoy in the chair that was covered in chains. The chains locked Malfoy down to the chair and the Auror's walk to the back of the court room.

Dumbledore said "The trial of Lucius Grey Malfoy versus the Ministry of Magic of forth of July. Interrogators Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Cornelius Oswald Fudge Minister of Magic and Susan Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Court Scribe Percy Ignatius Weasley. Witness for the Prosecution Apprentice Harry James Black Potter."

Dumbledore continued "The charges are being a Death Eater, breaking in the Department of Mystery's and luring Mr. Potter and other fellow class mates to the Department of Mystery's to obtain a Prophecy illegally and the use of the Unforgivable cures. How does the accuse plead?"

Malfoy said "I plead Not Guilty by the reason being under the Imperius Curse." Dumbledore said "Pleaded so entered, The chair recognize Madam Bones. Madam Bones asked "Mr. Malfoy can you tell the court what happen on the night in question?"

Malfoy said "I do not remember much I remember going home from the Ministry when I herd a voice behind me whisper "Imperio." When I was put in a hold cell here it was like waking up from a bad dream I only remember bits and peaces of what I will under the curse. I guess the Dark Lord for some reason likes to place me under his control. Maybe he wishes to undo all of the great things I did for the Magical community."

Madam Bones said "Thank you Mr. Malfoy for you testimony. So you are stating you were under the direct control by You-Know-Who?" Mr. Malfoy answered "Yes that is what I am sating." Madam Bones said "Very well, The court calls Apprentice Potter." Harry stood up and walk to front of the court room. Dumbledore conjured Harry a armchair to sit in and Harry sat down in the chair.

Madam Bones "Asked is there anything in Mr. Malfoy testimony you dispute?" Harry said "Yes I dispute that Mr. Malfoy was under the Imperius Cruse. Mr. Malfoy was the one giving orders to the other to the other Death Eaters. At this point in time Lord Voldemort was not around to give Order to Malfoy via the curse which means by Malfoy actions proves he was not under the Imperius Cruse. On a side note only death Eaters call Voldemort the Dark Lord."

The Wizengamot flinched ever time Harry said Voldemort. Madam Bones asked "How do you know so much about Imperius Curse?" Harry said "Because in my forth year the imposter Moody tried to teach the class how to resisted the Imperius Cruse. I laws the only one how earn how to resisted the curse. Later the same school year Mr. Crouch Senor came out of the forbidden forest and he was under Imperius Curse."

Madam Bones said "Thank you Mr. Potter you are dismissed. I now call Auror Shacklebolt." Harry was about to get up when Professor Dumbledore said "Mr. Potter please remain were you are." Harry just nodded and sat back down. Auror Shacklebolt walked in to the court room and conjured him self a chair next to Harry.

The hearing went on until Lunch when Dumbledore the Wizengamot would break for lunch. Mr. Weasley came over to Harry. Mr. Weasley said "Harry you need to follow me I will take you to the Mess Hall for Lunch. Harry followed Mr. Weasley to level Three of the Ministry.

After lunch Harry followed Mr. Weasley to his office to wait for the hearing to reconvene. Ten minutes till one Harry walked back to court room nine. By the end of the day Malfoy was found guilty of all charges and sentences to life in Azkaban. Around five clock Harry and Dumbledore took a Portkey back to Hogwarts.

At dinner with his friends Harry told them what happen at the trial. Harry was glad that the trial of Malfoy was over. Harry now could go back to focusing on his Apprentices studies. Harry read a book and did his nightly mediations and went to sleep.

The next day the trio finished the halo table which could locate anyone in the castle and tell if they had the dark, or were in there Animagus form or were invisible. Harry was going have the D.A watch the halo table for anther line of defense. Harry figured some day Hogwarts would be attacked by Voldemort. That night the trio was told to eat in the Great Hall. At dinner that night the trio where given there O.W.L,s results

* * *

A/N I am back

Tell mewhat you think about the chapter

Until next time

Damien


End file.
